quest_for_camelot_and_brave_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Bow Hothoof's Foot Loss and Sparrowhawk's Death
(We open on a beautiful sunny day at a field near a beachside. There, a group of people are enjoying themselves for some kind of birthday feast. The first person is a little Pegasus-like girl with sky-blue skin, magenta eyes, short, rainbow colored, shoulder length hair, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt that is also underneath a blue short-sleeved tunic, a brown rope used as a belt, black leggings, light blue ankle-length boots, and a rainbow colored cape. She is Rainbow Dash. The second person is a little unicorn-like girl with lavender skin, violet eyes, short, dark indigo, neck-length hair with pink and purple streaks, and wearing a purple headband, a light blue short-sleeved shirt with poofy sleeves, a purple miniskirt with a pink star and five white stars, pink and purple socks, and black and white Converse shoes. She is Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash's friend. The third person is a little pony-like girl with pale pink skin, light blue eyes, curly magenta hair, and wearing a blue sleeveless dress with two blue balloons and a yellow balloon on it and blue sandals with pink bows on them. She is Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle's friend. The fourth person is a little earth pony-like girl with a brown cowboy hat, tan skin with white freckles on her face, green eyes, short blonde hair tied in two braids, a southern accent, and wearing a white cropped tanktop with green spaghetti straps, a red ring bracelet on her left wrist, a blue knee-length flowing denim skirt, and brown flat shoes with three apples on each of them. She is Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Pinkie Pie's friend. The fifth person is another little pony-like girl with ivory yellow skin, teal eyes, short, light pink, chin-length, hair, and wearing a white headband with a butterfly on top, a white short-sleeved shirt with poofy sleeves, pink, knee-length pantalettes with white polka dots and frills on them, a grass-green sleeveless dress with three white and pink butterflies on it, pink socks with white polka dots, and grass-green Mary Jane shoes. She is Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack's friend, The sixth person is another little pony-like girl with pure white skin, dark blue eyes, short, thick, royal purple, neck length hair, a Mid-Atlantic accent, and wearing a blue headband with a bow on top, a violet short-sleeved dress with poofy sleeves, lilac, knee-length pantalettes with lilac frills on them, a lilac apron with blue and violet accents and three cyan diamonds on it, pale blue stockings, and lilac Mary Jane shoes with cyan diamonds on them. She is Rarity, Rainbow Dash's group's friend. The seventh person is another pony-like girl with light amber skin, cyan eyes, short, red, neck length hair with yellow streaks, and wearing a magenta short-sleeved dress that consists magenta, poofy sleeves, a black bodice with a red and yellow sun on it, a magenta Peter Pan collar, and an orange, knee-length skirt with a yellow stripe and a purple stripe on it, magenta stockings, and black ballet slippers with magenta flame markings on them. She is Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash's group's friend. The eighth person is an infant male dragon with purple scales, green eyes, and light green horns and underbelly. He is Spike, Rainbow Dash's group's friend. The ninth person is a pony-like woman with. She is Windy Whistles, Rainbow Dash's mother. The tenth person is a pony-like man with. He is Bow Hothoof, Rainbow Dash's father and Windy's husband. The eleventh person is a little boy with. He is Ash Ketchum. The twelfth person is a baby Electric-type mouse Pokemon with. He is Pichu, Ash's best friend. The thirteenth girl is a little girl with. She is Misty, Ash and Pikachu's friend. The fourteenth person is a Fairy-type egg creature Pokemon with. He is Togepi, Misty's little friend. The fifteenth person is another little boy with. He is Brock, Ash's group's friend. The sixteenth person is another little boy with. He is Tracey Sketchitt, Ash's group's friend. The seventeenth person is another little girl with. She is May, Ash's group's friend. The eighteenth person is a baby boy with. He is Max, May's little brother. The ninteenth person is another little girl with. She is Dawn Shepherd, Ash's group's friend. The twentieth person is a Fire-type hedgehog Pokemon with. He is Cyndaquil, Dawn's best friend. The twenty-first person is another little girl with. She is Iris, Ash's group's friend. The twenty-second person is a Dragon-type Pokemon with. He is Axew, Iris' best friend. The twenty-third person is another little boy with. He is Cilan, Ash's group's friend. The twenty-fourth person is another little boy with. He is Clemont, Ash's group's friend. The twenty-fifth person is a baby girl with. She is Bonnie, Clemont's little sister. The twenty-sixth person is an Electric-type Pokemon with. He is Dedenne, Bonnie's playmate. The twenty-seventh person is another little girl with. She is Serena, Ash's girlfriend. The twenty-eighth person is another little boy with. He is Kiawe, Ash's group's friend. The twenty-ninth person is another little girl with. She is Mallow, Ash's group's friend. The thirtieth person is another little girl with. She is Lillie, Ash's group's friend. The thirty-first person is another little boy with. He is Sophocles, Ash's group's friend. The thirty-second person is another little girl with. She is Lana, Ash's group's friend. The thirty-third person is a man with. He is Ged AKA Sparrowhawk, Rainbow Dash's uncle. The thirty-fourth person is a woman with. She is Tenar, Rainbow Dash's aunt. The thirty-fifth person is another woman with. She is Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. The thirty-sixth person is another man with. He is Ignitus, Ash's father. The thirty-seventh person is a Psychic/Fairy-type mime Pokemon with. He is Mr. Mime, Delia's butler. The thirty-eighth person is another little girl with. She is Lily, Misty's sister. The thirty-ninth person is another little girl with. She is Daisy, Misty's sister. The fortieth person is another little boy with. He is Ed, Rainbow Dash's friend. The forty-first person is another little boy with. He is Edd, or Double D, Rainbow Dash's cousin. The forty-second person is another little boy with. He is Eddy, Rainbow Dash's friend. The forty-third person is young muscular man with short orange spike hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red tanktop, a spiked brown shoulder plate on his left shoulder, blue shorts, white socks, and red and white Converse shoes. He is Tucker Tigerson, Rainbow Dash's family's servant. The forty-fourth person is a young man with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tan pants, and black shoes, and sometimes carried a flamethrower. He is Dale Wallaroo, Misty's family's servant. The forty-fifth person is another young muscular man with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red hat, a copper brown vest, dark blue pants, and dark blue shoes. He is Lawrence Grazer, May's family's servant. The forty-sixth person is another little girl with. She is Jessie, Ash's group's friend. The forty-seventh person is another little boy with. He is James, Jessie's boyfriend. The forty-eighth person is a Normal-type scratching cat Pokemon with. He is Meowth, Jessie and James' friend. And the last person is a male horse with. He is Maximus, Rainbow Dash’s rideable pet horse. As they enjoy themselves, little Rainbow Dash wandered off under the table and hid herself with a giggle, for it's her sixth birthday today. Noticing her hiding, Windy Whistles played along, much to everyone’s notice) Windy Whistles: (Playfully) Where are you? Come out…. (She pretends to give up playfully) Windy Whistles: (Playfully) Where did she go? Did she disappear? I hope she hasn’t turned…. (She peeks under the table, much to Rainbow Dash’s playful delight) Windy Whistles: Invisible! (Rainbow Dash playfully screams and was about to run when Windy Whistles snatched her up and playfully pretends to eat her, making her laugh. After that’s calmed down, Windy Whistles spoke up happily) Windy Whistles: And boy, do me, Daddy, and Uncle Sparrowhawk have a great present for you! Rainbow Dash: (Eagerly) What is it, what is it?! (Bow Hothoof calmed her) Bow Hothoof: Easy there. Come and see. (Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles led her to the archery target and much to Rainbow Dash’s delight as Windy Whistles puts her down, Sparrowhawk is there, holding a specially made bow) Sparrowhawk: Surprise! Happy birthday. (Rainbow Dash, after looking at her parents, who nods in approval, ran up to him and accepted the bow) Rainbow Dash: Wow, Uncle Sparrowhawk! You made this for me? Sparrowhawk: Of course I did, Rainbow Dash. Bow Hothoof: You need something to become a knight in the future. Windy Whistles: And protect yourself with from danger. (Rainbow Dash smiled softly at first, but then got confused) Rainbow Dash: But I don’t have any…. (Windy Whistles presents a quiver full of arrows) Rainbow Dash: Arrows! (Later, after firing a bullseye with her fourth arrow, Rainbow Dash received a brief applause from everyone) Bow Hothoof: That’s my girl! (Rainbow Dash and Ash’s groups goes up to her proudly) Twilight Sparkle: Good job, Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie: Little Pinkie Pie’s so proud of you! Lillie: Always handled with care. Sophocles: You the girl! (Then Rainbow Dash turned to Sparrowhawk, changing the subject) Rainbow Dash: Uncle Sparrowhawk, tell me again why you became a knight. Windy Whistles: (Chuckling) Rainbow Dash, you heard this story a thousand times! Sparrowhawk: (Chuckling) It’s alright, Windy Whistles. Once again won’t hurt. Rainbow Dash: Yay! (Rainbow Dash sits on Sparrowhawk’s lap and he begins his story) Sparrowhawk: Long ago, before you were born, the land was dark and treacherous…. (We crossfade to years ago when men were fighting each other led by an evil-looking man with) Sparrowhawk: (Voice-over) The people stood divided due to an evil King from the Scarab Desert making a foolish attempt to gain power over the kingdom. Rainbow Dash: (Voice-over) Demise! Sparrowhawk: (Voice-over) That’s right. Afterwards since his disappearance, the war grew worse. (Then we fade to a Stonehenged field surrounding a magical-looking stone holding in place a magical-looking gold handled sword as Sparrowhawk continued) Sparrowhawk: (Voice-over) Then, Master Splinter miraculously discovered that the war will hopefully end when a true good King shall arise upon removing the magical sword, Excalibur, from the stone, and unite the people as one. Many men tried, but failed. (During the explanation, some men tried to pull Excalibur from the stone, but failed as if Excalibur is tightly glued into the stone) Sparrowhawk: (Voice-over) Then, on the day you were born, a young boy volunteered to try removing the sword from the stone as a reward for banishing Demise, which he then disappeared because of it, and the people agreed, especially since he also rescued a little girl who is his childhood friend. And then, can you guess what happened? Rainbow Dash: (Voice-over) The boy pulled Excalibur out! Sparrowhawk: (Voice-over) Correct. (During these lines, a young boy approached Excalibur and the stone slowly in calm determination as the people watched, among them a mutant male rat, four baby male mutant turtles, two little girls, and another little boy. Then the young boy near Excalibur successfully pulled Excalibur out of the stone, much to the people’s amazement and then happiness. Even one of the little girls, revealed to be the lead boy's childhood friend, ran up to him happily and kissed him, which he lets her, causing more cheers) Sparrowhawk: (Voice-over) And you know who that boy and his childhood friend are? Rainbow Dash: (Voice-over) Our King Eraqus and Queen Erika! Sparrowhawk: (Voice-over) Exactly! And because of that action, the two gracefully led us out of the dark war times to the time of peace and the golden age of our kingdom. And two months later, our main kingdom was built. (During these lines, we crossfade to a main kingdom being built until it was completed, revealing a beautiful castle and its town. Then all of the people danced in celebration of the completion of their kingdom. Then we crossfade back to the present) Rainbow Dash: Camelot! Sparrowhawk: That’s right. (He shows Rainbow Dash’s group the three circled symbol on Rainbow Dash’s bow) Sparrowhawk: And these three rings represent the unity of our kingdom and people. And because of this, I took the Oath of the Knighthood to protect Camelot, King Eraqus, Queen Erika, and Excalibur. (Feeling glad for it, Rainbow Dash then started reciting the Oath of the Knighthood) Rainbow Dash: This is the Oath of the Knighthood…. (Smiling softly at her taking the oath, everyone joins in) All: As old and true as the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Land, the Sea, and the Sky. The knight who holds true to honor will rise to destiny like the sun, and the knight who breaks it will suffer the consequences. Like the ivy that grows on things, this oath will runneth over and back. For the strength of the knight is honor, and the strength of honor is the knight. (Sparrowhawk then spoke up proudly to Rainbow Dash and Ash’s groups after that’s done) Sparrowhawk: And you will be knights like you dreamed of, one day. (Later, Rainbow Dash aims her arrow at the canopy of the forest trees. Noticing her do that, Windy Whistles and Bow Hothoof chuckled) Windy Whistles: What are you doing, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: Shooting into these woods. (She fires and the arrow disappeared into the forest) Bow Hothoof: Good shot. (Rainbow Dash and Ash’s groups then approached happily) Ash: I dare you and your group to go in the forest and find that arrow. (Windy Whistles and Bow Hothoof got surprised, making Ash add in a precaution) Ash: And come back safely with it. (Rainbow Dash shook hands with Ash playfully) Rainbow Dash: You’re on! (Then she runs into the forest to get her arrow. Her group follows her. Then Windy Whistles turned to Ash in concern) Windy Whistles: Ash, you know it’s a risk for a child like Rainbow Dash to go into the forest alone. Ash: But she has her group with her. Misty: That’s not the point she’s saying, Ash. Clemont: She’s worried she’ll get hurt. (In the forest, Rainbow Dash's group walked around until Applejack spotted the arrow) Applejack: Rainbow Dash! I found it! (Rainbow Dash picks it up happily) Rainbow Dash: Good job, Applejack! (They go to head back when they got confused) Rainbow Dash: Which way back again? Twilight Sparkle: I forgot. (Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes. They turned and saw a little creature with. Rainbow Dash's group happily recognized it) Rainbow Dash's group: A Totoro! (They rush up to it) Rainbow Dash: Hi, Mr. Totoro. Rarity: (Points at Rainbow Dash) Can you guide us back to this girl’s parents, please? (The Totoro responds a “Yes” nod. Then it turned and summoned more Totoros, who then lead Rainbow Dash's group out of the forest back to where the others are. Once there, the Totoros vanish and Rainbow Dash's group ran out of the forest to Windy Whistles, Bow Hothoof, and Ash’s group in happiness, with the arrow in tow) Rainbow Dash: Mommy, Daddy, guys! Rainbow Dash's group: Hey! Pinkie Pie: We just met some Totoros! (Interested and impressed at the same time, the others, except a confused Lillie, asked away) Group, except Lillie: Really? Bow Hothoof: You were lost at first, huh? Rainbow Dash: Yeah. But thankfully, the Totoros guided us back home. Sunset Shimmer: It’s true! Lillie: What are Totoros? Brock: Totoros are forest spirits who help lost travelers find their way to their destinations, and of course, help guide them to fate. Lillie: (Interested) Wow! Do you think one day, if I ever get lost, some Totoros can help me? Brock: Yes. Cilan: That’s a possibility. Clemont: You should never ever doubt Brock’s lessons. May: And we won’t. (They then head their way back to the beach when Lillie screamed at something appearing and looming over them. They turned and saw to their shock and horror a monster with, and he also has old healed battle scars. They recognize him as….) Bow Hothoof: (To himself) The Imprisoned! (To Windy Whistles) Take the children and Pokemon to safety! (He took action as Windy Whistles runs quickly with the children and Pokemon. Then Bow Hothoof prepared to fight) Bow Hothoof: Come on! (Then the Imprisoned lunges at the camera, making the screen black and the sound of a loud bam was heard. Then we crossfade to Bow Hothoof, wearing a bandage around the upper part of his head, in an unconscious state. After he slowly woke up, he noticed he’s in an emergency room at night surrounded by the concerned group) Bow Hothoof: Guys…? Windy Whistles: Oh, thank god! You’re alright! (Windy Whistles and Rainbow Dash hug him) Bow Hothoof: Hey, hey, relax. I’m okay. (The group then gave calm concerned looks, making Bow Hothoof confused) Bow Hothoof: What happened? Jessie: This may come to you as a shock, but…. James: Look. (Meowth meowed in agreement. They gently moved the blanket aside that is covering his legs to reveal, to Bow Hothoof’s calm shock, his left foot is missing, but bandaged up) Bow Hothoof: My foot…. Delia: The Imprisoned bit your foot off after he knocked you out and ate it. Ignitus: But we all managed to save your life and drive the Imprisoned off when Windy Whistles returned with us. Lawrence: That’s right, by gumbo. Tucker: Me, Dale, and Lawrence threw rocks at him. Dale: And drove him off with my flamethrower. (Silence as Bow Hothoof calmly nods in a sad, yet understanding, way. The next morning, Sparrowhawk is now off to Camelot with his fellow knights, and everyone else, with Bow Hothoof in a wheelchair, his left leg and head still bandaged, are bidding him goodbye) Lana: Come home safe, Sparrowhawk! Rainbow Dash: And tell us what you did while you were in Camelot! Sparrowhawk: I will and I promise! (Then with that, he and the knights left) Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies Studios presents…. Brave Quest for Camelot (Rainbow Dash Version) (During their trip, they continued their way for three days without rests. Upon their arrival at Camelot, the knights then started singing, passing by seven younger boys, two male mice, and a baby female dragon, who were training to be knights at a stable) Knights: United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one Shall be greater than all United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one Shall be greater than all (Upon arrival at the castle entrance, the knights were welcomed in by a grown man with, and sometimes wielding the sword Excalibur itself. He is Eraqus, King of Camelot. With him are a woman and a male mutant rat. The woman has. She is Erika, Queen of Camelot. And the mutant male rat has. He is Master Splinter, Eraqus and Erika's faithful wizard) Eraqus: It’s been six years we celebrate All that made our kingdom great Liberty and justice for all (They all head into the Round Table Chamber as Eraqus and Erika continued. Unknown to them, six figures followed them, wearing knight armor. The first figure is a man with. He is Percival C. McLeach. The second figure is a woman with. She is Madame Medusa, McLeach's wife. The third figure is a man with. He is Dr. Neo Cortex. The fourth figure is a man with. He is Oroku Saki. The fifth figure is a male brain creature within a metal walker with. He is Krang. And the last figure is an old man with. He is Xehanort) Erika: Each of us will now divide In equal shares our countryside Eraqus and Erika: Promising equality for all who reside (Eraqus, Erika, Sparrowhawk, and the knights seat themselves at the Round Table as the knights sang and Splinter stood beside a seated Eraqus and Erika) Knights: United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one Shall be greater than all (They then held up their shields in honor) Knights: Liberty, justice, trust Shall be greater than all Freedom, peace, honor No one greater than all Goodness, strength, valor Shall be greater than…. (As they finished their poses with the shields and was about to finish their song, the song was cut off by McLeach’s group finishing their pose loudly) McLeach’s group: Us! Krang: (Sarcastically) Charming little song we sang. (Seriously) Now, let’s get to business, shall we? McLeach: My group and I waited for this day to come. (A short pause) Oroku: What about our land? (Eraqus, Erika, Splinter, and the knights sighed calmly in agitation) Splinter: What about your land, McLeach’s group? Erika: Always thinking about yourselves instead of others. Eraqus: (To Ogremon) We'll handle this, Erika. (To McLeach’s group) As Knights of Camelot, our obligation is to the people, not to ourselves. Erika: The lands will be divided according to each person’s needs. Medusa: Then we’ll get more than everyone. Cortex: (Mockingly) We wouldn’t have been supporting you for all these years if my group and I thought you were running, (Bitterly) ''well, a charity. Sparrowhawk: King Eraqus and Queen Erika has decided, and we have to do what ''they ''say, not any of you. McLeach: (Bangs his fist on the table) Then it’s time for a new King and Queen of Camelot. Xehanort: And my group and I vote for…. McLeach’s group: Percival C, McLeach. Medusa: With me, his wife Madame Medusa, as the queen. ''(Eraqus, Erika, Splinter, Sparrowhawk, and the knights calmly glared angrily at those statements) Sparrowhawk: (In calm anger) I will not serve a false king and queen. (Offended in anger, McLeach’s group jumped onto the table, weapons ready) McLeach: Then serve a dead king and queen, for all we care! (Then they charge at Eraqus and Erika, ready for the kill. But thankfully, Splinter, Sparrowhawk, and the knights jumped onto the table and defended Eraqus and Erika. During the fight, Xehanort used Keyblade to swipe at Yupa very hard, sending him flying into a wall, smacking his head against it, and making him slowly lose consciousness weakly. Then, McLeach's group charged at Eraqus and Erika after knocking Splinter aside, but not as strongly as Sparrowhawk when Xehanort whacked him. Then Eraqus pulled Excalibur, combined with his Keyblade, out at the right time and parried the attack with one swipe, knocking McLeach’s group away. As the villains recovered, they angrily ran to the door as the knights charged at them) Krang: You pests will pay for this one day! McLeach: And mark our words, we will get Excalibur from you! Medusa: And we shall rule Camelot! Oroku: And everything you own…! Cortex: And everyone you loved…! Xehanort: And especially Erika...! McLeach’s group: Will be ours! (Then they slammed the door closed before the knights’ spears could hit them and ran off in exile, never to be seen again. Back in the chamber, Eraqus, Erika, Splinter, and the knights ran up to a motionless Sparrowhawk in concern) Knight 1: Sparrowhawk? Erika: Is he okay? (Splinter checked for a pulse, then went grim and looked at everyone with a grim expression. Noticing his grim look, they all slowly got calmly sad, now realizing that Sparrowhawk has died. Three days later back at Rainbow Dash and Ash’s group’s home, which is an apartment, everyone was enjoying themselves in the winter snow. Then they heard a horse from afar) Rainbow Dash: Uncle Sparrowhawk! Double D: He’s home! (They go up to meet up with Sparrowhawk when they stopped in confusion and saw the knights riding their horses sadly and slowly, and to their confusion, they noticed Sparrowhawk is not with them. Then they see a wagon being pulled by oxen, carrying a blanket-covered dead body and calmly realized in sadness and shock what happened to Sparrowhawk) Rainbow Dash and Ash’s groups: No. Sparrowhawk…. (Later, everyone has solemnly gathered at a stone grave where Sparrowhawk’s body lay under. As Rainbow Dash and Ash’s groups shedded some tears of sadness silently, Eraqus and Erika spoke up calmly and solemnly to the adults, especially an upset Windy Whistles) Eraqus: (To Windy Whistles) Your brother died saving my life. Erika: And Camelot. (Then they spoke up to the others) Erika: And rest assured, the gates of Camelot will always be open for you. Eraqus: Anything for a friend. (Everyone hung their heads sadly and silently) Group: (Sadly) Thank you…. (Then Eraqus and Erika spoke up a solemn eulogy) Eraqus: Ged AKA Sparrowhawk was a dear friend and loving family member to all of us. And mine and Erika's most trusted knight. Erika: We will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Camelot. (Then Eraqus and the knights held their swords up in the air solemnly and solemnly spoke the Oath along with everyone else) All: This is the Oath of the Knighthood as old and true as the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Land, the Sea, and the Sky. The knight who holds true to honor will rise to destiny like the sun, and the knight who breaks it will suffer the consequences. Like the ivy that grows on things, this oath will runneth over and back. For the strength of the knight is honor, and the strength of honor is the knight. (Then after the funeral ended, everyone is silently comforting each other sadly as Rainbow Dash, in silent sadness, went up to Sparrowhawk’s gravestone and caressed the engraved three rings on it sadly. Then after Ash's group and the rest of her group came up to her in sadness, Rainbow Dash cried silently and they hugged each other in comfort and tears) Rainbow Dash’s older voice: (Voice-over) If you were with me now I’d find myself in you If you were with me now You’re the only one who knew All the things we planned to do (Then they sat beside the pond sadly, looking at their reflections. After Rainbow Dash’s tear landed in the water, the ripples broke apart their reflections and then ended to reveal the children’s somewhat older selves two years later, then a gust of wind blew by, rippling the water again, revealing Rainbow Dash and Ash’s groups two more years later, with Togepi, Axew, and Dedenne still with them. Rainbow Dash is now a teenager with. Twilight Sparkle is now a teenager with. Applejack is now a teenager with. Pinkie Pie is now a teenager with. Rarity is now a teenager with. Fluttershy is now a teenager with. Sunset Shimmer is now a teenager with. Spike is now a grown baby dragon. Ash is now a teenager with. His Pichu is now an Electric-type mouse Pokemon with. He is now Pikachu. Misty is now a teenager with. Brock is now a teenager with. Tracey is now a teenager with. May is now a teenager with. Max is now a little boy with. Dawn is now a teenager with. Her Cyndaquil is now a Fire-type hedgehog Pokemon with. He is now Quilava. Iris is now a teenager with. Cilan is now a teenager with. Clemont is now a teenager with. Bonnie is now a little girl with. Serena is now a teenager with. Kiawe is now a teenager with. Mallow is now a teenager with. Lillie is now a teenager with. Sophocles is now a teenager with. And Lana is now a teenager with. After they look down at the water, they head back to their apartment and later sat beside the beachside with calm soft smiles) Rainbow Dash: I want to live my life The way you said we would With courage as our light Fighting for what’s right Like you made me believe we could (Then they ran out to the rocky coastline, happily reminiscing the good times they had with Sparrowhawk) Rainbow Dash: And I will fly on my uncle’s wings To places I have never been There is so much I’ve never seen And I can feel his heart beat still And I will do great things On my uncle’s wings (Later, at the farm near the apartment, Rainbow Dash and Ash’s groups were doing their farm chores with the servants’ help. Jessie is now a woman with. And James is now a man with) Rainbow Dash: This world I’ll never see My dreams that just won’t be This horse’s stride With one day’s ride Will have covered more Distance than me (Then Rainbow Dash rides on a grown Maximus’ back across the field, throwing a pitchfork like a spear at a pile of hay, impressing her proud group and the proud servants) Rainbow Dash: But I will fly on my uncle’s wings To places I have never been There is so much I’ve never seen And I can feel his heart beat still And I will do great things On my uncle’s wings (Then she carried the hay pile and laid it into the cow pen) Rainbow Dash: Someday with his spirit to guide me And his memory beside me I will be free (Then she opened the window of the barn and jumped on the teeter-totter, sending an excited Meowth into a barrel full of slop, since they’re gonna feed the pigs. Rainbow Dash then happily fed some oxen) Rainbow Dash: To fly on my uncle’s wings To places I have never been There is so much I’ve never seen And I can feel his heart beat still And I will do great things (She, her group, and the servants, exhausted, but happy, returned to the apartment, where Rainbow Dash and Ash’s groups’ parents and friends waited for them to return. Lily is now a teenager with. Daisy is now a teenager with. Ed is now a 12 year old boy with. Double D is now a 12 year old boy with. And Eddy is now a 12 year old boy with) Rainbow Dash: On my uncle’s wings On my uncle’s wings (They head inside proudly, glad to have accomplished their farm chores) Coming up: Rainbow Dash, after her secret archery lessons were accidentally exposed by Max and Bonnie to Windy Whistles, gets berated by her mother for doing that and then gets another lecture on the lesson of the Legend/History of the Scarab Desert King Demise, regardless of Rainbow Dash and Windy Whistles’ argument over Rainbow Dash’s dream of becoming a knight. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies